Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a network apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, network systems have been widely used.
A typical network system includes a plurality of nodes. A node can transmit a command or data to another node through a packet. In some applications, in the transmission of a command or data from a source node to a plurality of destination nodes, the source node has to send packets to each of the destination nodes one at a time, and then wait for responses from the destination nodes. As a result of such an operation, a large number of packets will be generated, and cause the network system to slow down.